


Just about coping

by hetty_grace



Series: forsyth and dorothy au [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: A lil smoking, Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetty_grace/pseuds/hetty_grace
Summary: Post FP gets arrested for murder (series 1). And Jughead and Dottie have a lil bonding moment
Relationships: FP Jones II/Original Female Character(s)
Series: forsyth and dorothy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271831
Kudos: 7





	Just about coping

He was sick of the pitying glances, the concerned looks and the threatening muttering of “how could you not know, your own father”. Jughead Jones had to escape, from the world, from his head. How - well he wasn’t sure just yet. But he knew being alone would help. 

Jughead opened the door to the trailer, a hazy mist engulfing him, distorting his senses. Looks like he’s not alone after all. The aromatic cloud only got thicker as he moved towards his fathers bedroom - well I guess now it’s his fathers old bedroom. That’s where he found her. Looking like a clown who had got caught in the rain. Dark black smudges across her eyes, bringing attention to the bags beneath them. The red of her lip stick too bright against her grey skin. If it weren’t for the smoke she just exhaled, Jughead would’ve worried she were dead.

Some may say she looked poetic, she had a heartbroken artist vibe to her; splayed out in the bed blunt in one hand, bottle in the other, sporting a mans flannel which was way to big for her and made her look even more lost. But Jughead, he just pitied her.  
“You know you shouldn’t be doing that stuff. It’s bad for ya” He said it is a teasing manner but traces of worry were evident in his voice. What else had she been taking? What would his dad do if she O.D. whilst he was away? She jumped at the uninvited visitor’s words. Jughead couldn’t work out if it was genuine shock or if she was just out of it.  
“Piss off” It wasn’t personal, he knew that, hell he wasn’t even sure it was directed at him. He’d seen his dad in this state too many times, he knew the responses off by heart at this point. He understood the signs and he pushed a little deeper. “Okay, okay I get it, I’ll leave you in peace, so you can mope about in his shirt. Drink away the past few days - I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time” His tone remained level. 

“Oh god, you’re still here” She denied any eye contact. “You really are you’re dad’s son. Which part of piss off don’t you understand” Her words didn’t really mean anything though. They lacked emotion, almost as though she’d given up before she had even started. She took another drag of her blunt and once again Jughead just stood there observing her. She was further gone than he had expected. “Jesus Christ are you just gonna stand there all day”. Realising he wasn’t going to leave soon she scooched across the bed and left a dip for him to get into.

Jughead came to join her on the bed moving a mug, that she was apparently using as a ash tray. “My dad would kill yo-“*cough* they glanced sadly at each other”- if he knew you were smoking pot on his bed” This is what it had been like the last few days for both of them, walking on egg shells 24/7. So, so careful not to say the wrong thing.  
“He’d be a hypocrite, he’s done a lot worse” Yet again another glance was shared between them, it wasn’t what she meant but they were both thinking it. Could he really, a man that they both love. Could he really kill someone.  
“ You wanna talk about it”  
“No, not really. You?”  
“Nah you’re good” She gave him one last look but they both seemed to want to drop the topic.

“Here” She said passing him the blunt. “For your woes” Jughead wasn’t too sure. But he had set out to get away from everything, maybe it’d help, everyone else seemed to think so. And anyway it would only be this once and after the last 72 hours he’d endured, he deserved this. 

Time went by, the coughing ease up and Jughead was starting to feel relaxed. It’s funny how thing work out, it took his dad going to prison for him and Dottie to bond. Yet he could now finally say they were friends, oh how Fp would be so proud. “When your dad” She looked at him and realised he was starting to zone out “Jug” she clapped her hands trying to bring his attention back. “ When your dad got arrested he told me that I needed to look after you, and I think that’s what scares me most”  
“Funny, he never seemed to care before” And there it was feelings that had been pushed way, way down, finally resurfacing.

A glance. 

Just two bodies on a bed. Each with their own trauma beyond their years. No longer the independent rebellious son and the over confident and ambitious woman. Just two bodies without spirit. 

Another swig.

Forget it.

“Daddy issues, *hiccup* aye ?” And it worked, just as quickly as the tension came it was gone and giggles erupted.  
“Tell me about it” punctuated with further laughter. They just look at each other and smile. This is the most open they’ve ever been with each other, heck this is the longest they ever even talked.  
“ Dots if your ‘daddy issues’ are referring to the same person as mine, then you can piss off right now”  
“Wait you know my dad?” Another glance shared and they were gone, full uncontrollable laughter. Fresher tears were starting to appear in her eyes, ones with a slightly happier origin, if only she had a slightly happier origin. 

As they started to calm Jughead started to find a comfier position and laid down.  
“God you’re a lightweight” Dottie joked, it wasn’t malicious, not like the kid at the parties, it was more just an observation.  
“Funny that, alcoholic parents, I just never really saw the appeal” Why, why did he say that, she didn’t really care, she was probably just as bad, look at her now first sign of trouble and she was straight to the bottle.... but then so was he.  
“Sorry”  
“Yeah me too” 

And with the silence that returned Jughead Jones, a 16 year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders fell asleep in his dads bed.


End file.
